


Artwork: The Bluebird Girls

by JD543



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, Scrub In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD543/pseuds/JD543
Summary: Trailer for The Bluebird Girls





	Artwork: The Bluebird Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bluebird Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951542) by [lonely_is_so_lonely_alone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_is_so_lonely_alone/pseuds/lonely_is_so_lonely_alone). 



Link to trailer for the Bluebird Girls, inspired by the fan fiction of the same name written by the talented lonely_is_so_lonely_alone, which if you haven't already you should go and check it out.  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yGPA7gAEFuMvUJAJoEodRNmV39BcRg5U/view?usp=drivesdk


End file.
